


A Different Flavor of Magic

by TheViolentTomboy



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Gen, but she is very confused, marinette is not a cardcaptor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolentTomboy/pseuds/TheViolentTomboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Paris saw more of its fair share of magical shenanigans, but what had Marinette on the edge as of late was the string of incidents that seemingly had nothing to do with Hawkmoth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if I'll ever actually get anywhere with this.

Sure, Paris saw more of its fair share of magical shenanigans, but what had Marinette on the edge as of late was the string of incidents that seemingly had nothing to do with Hawkmoth.

It all started when a bird the size of a _jet plane_ was circling the city, every flap of its massive wings whipping up a gale that threatened to send some unfortunate soul flying. Ladybug and Chat Noir naturally arrived at the scene as soon as they could, but before they could figure any sort of plan, what could only be described as an concentrated, controlled _tornado_ brought down the giant bird into the Seine before both completely disappeared into thin air.

Ladybug and Chat didn’t know what to make of it.

The next day, every single desk and chair at her collège was found unceremoniously dumped in the middle of the courtyard. And several days after that, everyone nearly drowned in the _flowers_ that had appeared out of nowhere and just as quickly vanished.

There was that terrible, terrible time when she had to live through the same day, _three times_. No one seemed to notice that everything was exactly the same except for her. So three days of no Adrien (he had a photoshoot that day) and three days of the same pop quiz (although she was pretty sure she aced it by the third time). Strangely enough, an akuma attack only appeared on the first day, and when she met up with Chat Noir on the second, it turned out that he remembered everything too.

Tikki later theorized that their Miraculous were somehow protecting them. She couldn’t figure out the deal with the akuma, though.

She did warn Marinette, however, that there existed magic beyond the Miraculous. Marinette had to admit that the idea of other kinds of magic existing wasn't exactly farfetched.

And then there was the time when Alya nearly _skewered_ her with a possessed rapier.


	2. The Sword (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Marinette's first direct confrontation with a Card, and it is trying to kill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be updated in bits and pieces. Gotta get my writing groove back, when I have time for it anyways...
> 
> I changed the last sentence in the first chapter because I decided that Alya made a better victim. Also, this is relatively early in the ML timeline, but Alya has already transformed into Lady Wifi at this point.

It was always good to see a friend so happy.

It was a rare day in that Marinette arrived at class with a little time to spare, so Alya wasted none of it, immediately gushing over yesterday’s akuma battle and how she had managed to get some really good footage of it.

“Do you have any idea how many hits the Ladyblog got last night?! The server nearly crashed! Only thing that could top this is if I somehow manage to get an interview with Ladybug herself! Ooh, I’d pop out of my own grave for a chance like that!” 

“I’m sure you’ll get that interview one day,” Marinette said, the slightest hint of exasperated fondness in her voice. Her purse gave a little, reassuring wiggle that was unnoticeable to everyone else.

“And while I can’t get you an interview,” Marinette continued, reaching into her schoolbag, “I did get you _this_!”

Between two fingers was a palm-sized, clear plastic bag tied with a length of curly nylon ribbon. Alya blinked at the contents before laughing sheepishly. “I did just run out of there yesterday, didn’t I?”

“Yes you did,” Marinette agreed with a giggle of her own, dropping the bag into Alya’s open hand.

Yesterday, the two of them had been browsing a new stationary and accessory store that had recently opened. Alya had paid for a phone charm just as screams and explosions went off in the distance. Never one to miss a chance to be thick in the action, Alya had promptly flown out of the store, forgetting her purchase in the process. Marinette had sighed before grabbing the charm and running into the nearest alleyway to transform.

The charm was beautiful. Hanging from a fine gold chain, it was a slim stick of gold. A tiny pink gem was near the top with a tiny white wing on both sides of it. If one looked at the gem carefully, a five-pointed star could be seen.

“You’re the best, Marinette,” Alya said as she pulled her cellphone out of her pocket. “I have a _real_ good feeling about to-”

The charm clicked into place.

Alya was suddenly silent, her head bowed.

From behind them, someone gasped.

“Alya? Hey Alya, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Marinette said worriedly, shaking her friend’s shoulder and getting no response in return. The rest of their classmates turned to them, the concern and curiosity showing on their faces.

The charm suddenly let off a shining bright light, rising into the air and letting Alya’s phone clatter alone onto the desk. It grew larger and larger, before transforming into an ornate rapier with an winged hilt. 

Marinette barely had time to blink before the tip of the sword was coming for her head. It was only thanks to dumb (good!) luck that she stumbled backwards in her chair, sending her sprawling into the middle aisle. Trembling, she looked up to see Alya’s face, and gasped herself.

It wasn’t anything like Hawkmoth’s victims. Her expression was completely blank, her eyes terrifyingly dull and lifeless. The sword was in her hand, pointed straight down at her.

“A-Alya?” Marinette whispered. Alya silently raised her arm. 

“Hey Alya!” 

The Ladyblogger didn’t even blink when a textbook went flying towards her. In one smooth movement, it was batted out of the air like a fly.

But it was enough. Marinette scrambled back to her feet and ran out the door. Alya immediately followed after her.

The rest of their classmates froze for a second before they too promptly ran out to see what was going to happen next.

All but one.

“Plagg, what _was_ that?” Adrien hissed.

The black kwami flew out of his shirt and shrugged his tiny shoulders. "I don't have a clue either."

Since when was Alya such a skilled fencer? The textbook he had hurled at her at practically _point range_ failed to hit her _._

“Well, in any case, we have to stop her and save Marinette. Plagg, claws out!”


End file.
